A Story A Day
by Aida Caroti
Summary: ...keeps the writers block away? These are mostly longer than drabbles but shorter than a one shot. Will have every character featured. Send in any requests or prompts. "I can do anything and Arthur treats me like a moron." He brushed at his eyes angrily. "I've had enough."
1. As the sun sets

I'm super bored and I'm struggling to write anything at the moment, this is just to try and get me into the swing of things. Most are hopefully going to be long drabbles. You can send me prompts and requests. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

_"Write a story starting as the sun sets and ending as the sun rises"_

The cool night air penetrated the thin layer of clothing he wore, Goosebumps had erupted on his arms long ago but he didn't care. Nothing mattered.

He didn't care about the damp earth below him that was slowly seeping into his trousers or the steady flow of his tears down his face.

He cared about his friend, his friend that was stood over him looking at him in hatred and disdain. Everything had fallen apart; it had taken just a few moments. A few moments of carelessness and now everything had been destroyed.

"Why?" The gruff voice said, his quivering arm holding the sword at his throat.

"I didn't mean to." He said sadly, looking up at his King. "I never wanted to betray you."

"But you did… just like everyone else." He lowered the sword now, his shoulders slumping in defeat. It was worse to see him give up like this than it was for the steel to press into his neck. He had always been prepared for anger, for death. Not for this.

"Not like they did, I only protected you. I only ever wanted to help you. Please" Merlin begged "Let me explain."

Arthur said nothing but slowly lowered himself to the muddy wet ground beside Merlin, his hands were clenched together but he nodded stiffly.

So Merlin told him, he told him everything and Arthur for once in his life simply listened. He didn't talk, he didn't ask questions. He gave nothing away as Merlin talked; he stared straight ahead, unmoving. It took Merlin the entire night to tell his story and by the time he was done the sun was rising casting the earth with an orange glow and warming the cold friends.

Merlin waited for judgement, for Arthur to condemn him.

Arthur raised his hand and Merlin flinched, but it landed on his shoulder clenching it tightly.

"Come Merlin, it's time to go home before my hands fall off." Merlin's mouth dropped open.

"Is that it? Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Merlin, for once just be quiet." Arthur sighed pulling Merlin to his feet. Merlin shut his mouth wisely. Both he and his King walked back to the castle on stiff legs and bathed in the light of a new day.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed. I will probably be writing more soon, anything to get rid of this writers block. :) Please review and maybe even send in a prompt or two xx


	2. You're no match for him

I didn't intend for this one to have Gwen in, but she just kind of barged in.

* * *

Day 2: "You're no Match for him."

"Merlin… don't." Gwen said as she sprinted alongside her friend. "You're no match for him."

"Oh trust me" Merlin chuckled "I'm more than a match."

"Merlin it's not worth it." She pleaded with him trying to glad his shoulder but he shrugged her away.

"He insulted you. Of course you're worth it." Merlin was beyond furious, how dare someone treat Gwen that way?

"Merlin just think about this…"

"I have and no one gets to treat you that way." Merlin snarled "Arthur may not be able to do anything about it, but I can."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Gwen said tearfully. They'd reached the courtyard now, the man in question standing across the courtyard laughing with some knights. "I don't care what they said, it's not important to me but you are."

Merlin stopped walking and turned to face her, his hands holding her shoulders. "Gwen you're my friend and my Queen, he can't be allowed to talk to you like that. As if you're _nothing_."

Gwen brushed the hair of his forehead "It's sweet that you care Merlin, but I can fight my own battles."

Merlin slumped in defeat, his jaw clenched as he looked upon the visiting noble. "Fine."

Gwen took his hand and began leading him into the castle. "It's not like you could have won anyway." She informed him. The irony of that statement was not lost on him.

Merlin nodded at her.

He couldn't teach him a lesson in front of everyone, but he would certainly be embarrassing himself for the rest of his visit…

* * *

A/N Keep sending the prompts in, I am going to do them this one was just already done.


	3. Can we keep him?

My response to Josh4eva3's prompt 'Merlin discovers a duck billed platypus. He names it Bob and brings it home as a pet. Arthur is not happy.'

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he stormed into Arthur's chamber. Arthur jumped up in surprise and drew his sword.

"What's going on? Is it Morgana?" He demanded.

"No…look what I found!" Merlin held out a hairy creature with a ducks beak.

"What the hell is that?" He screeched stepping hastily backwards staring at the creature as though it might kill him "Is it a magical beast?"

"Don't be stupid Arthur." Merlin sighed rolling his eyes.

"So what is it then?"

"He's not an 'it', he's Bob." Merlin informed Arthur as he stroked the creature.

"Merlin, have you gone mad?"

"Of course not." Merlin said with a raised eyebrow that would make Gaius jealous.

"How many hours have you been in the tavern today?"

Merlin looked up in indignation "I haven't been in the tavern! I just found Bob in a stream. Can we keep him?"

"We are not keeping that thing in the castle!" Arthur was staring to seriously consider that Merlin had lost his mind, he couldn't understand Merlin's obsession with it, it wasn't even that cute.

"Please?" Merlin pleaded.

"No."

"I bet Gwen will agree with me." Merlin then turned to stride out of the room to find Gwen.

"She won't."

"Bet you she likes Bob, he'll have his own room by the end of the night. She'll probably prefer him to you, I do." With that Merlin was gone, leaving Arthur to sink into his desk chair and hold his head in his hands.

By the end of the day Bob was happily settled in his new room and Arthur was left fuming in his.

* * *

A/N Please review?


	4. Is that a Mermaid?

Response to this prompt from RL18 "Can you do one where freya is introduced to arthur and the knights"

Sorry it's later internet crashed last night, I'll update twice today.

* * *

"Merlin… step away from the lake." Arthur warned, he was creeping closer to the couple in the lake, walking with one hand stretched out in front of him.

"Arthur what the hell are you doing here?" Merlin cried out in surprise, the Knights took this as their moment to step out of the bushes. "And you brought them?"

"Is she a mermaid?" Gwaine asked tipping his head to the side as he stared in appreciation to the woman standing in the lake; she was half submerged- her wet hair sticking to her face. But there was no denying she was pretty.

"No" Merlin said crossly "Can you see a tail"

"I don't know" Gwaine said waggling his eyebrows "Can you?" He and the knights began to laugh, clapping each other on the back. Merlin and his Lady blushed.

"Guys, this is Freya." Merlin said, his cheeks burning to the amusement of the knights. Freya bit her lip and held her hand up in greeting. "She's kind of my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Arthur said distractedly "Why are you in the water?"

"Umm…" Freya said nervously "Because I can't leave the water."

"So you are a mermaid!" Gwaine called out, the rest of the Knights were too shocked to speak after the revelation that Merlin of all people had a girlfriend. They didn't have girlfriends and they were knights!

"No…I'm dead." Freya said, smiling at their shocked reaction. Merlin rolled his eyes skyward and pleaded for this all to be a dream.

"How the hell can you be dead? SORCERY!" Arthur cried pointing his finger in horror at the giggling girl.

"It's a bit of a long story." Freya said calmly, placing her hand on Merlin's arm to calm him "One I'm sure Merlin will love to explain later."

"Freya!" Merlin cried in outrage.

"Yeah _Merlin_, you have a lot of explaining to do." Arthur cocked his eyebrow and then seemed to realise that both Freya and Merlin wanted to say good bye in private. With a gruff cough he said "We'll meet you on the main track."

The knights and Arthur slunk off with all the grace of a stampeding bull.

Freya watched them go with amusement "Well that could have gone worse."

* * *

Reviews are like hugs, give me a hug? ;) Don't forget to send any prompts in as well.


	5. A Royal Blue

SORRY. I just moved to Uni last saturday and I've been trying to get into the swing of things. Writing has been impossible as my room didn't feel like it was mine and stuff. But now I stuck stuff up and it feels homey. So here is a very late update! :)

"Magic has struck again and turned Arthur's hair blue."

* * *

"Don't worry" Merlin said with panic written across his face. He pushed the stricken Arthur down into his jewel encrusted seat. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Fine?" Arthur whispered in horror, staring up in an attempt to see his hair. "How can this ever be fine."

"It will be, it's only hair Arthur." Merlin said in sympathy, picking up a comb and brushing the hair flat again.

"I can't have this… I can't have this. I'm going to kill them!" He shouted jumping to his feet, Merlin flinched and began to wring his hands as the infuriated King paced the room, pulling his blue locks and ruining Merlin's attempt to flatten it.

"Arthur please, you can't go around murdering people."

"YES I CAN."

Merlin paused "I suppose you can." He licked his lips "It doesn't mean you should though."

"Merlin my hair is BLUE. It is bright, burning, eye watering blue!"

"Ah… It is… but it will soon grow out."

"GROW OUT? MY HAIR IS BLUE." Arthur kicked his bed and began to hop on one foot. "I'll kill them, how dare they embarrass me like this, I was trying to negotiate."

"They were only children, they probably thought this was funny…"

"Funny? Do you see me laughing?" Arthur snarled "My hair is blue, how can I show my face is public again?"

"It is quite blue sire, one could almost say it's a royal blue…" Merlin snickered, Arthur roared and threw a tankard at Merlin which he ducked with ease before running from the room "I'll come back when you're feeling less BLUE sire…"


	6. A Black Kitten

Thanks for the reviews, as always please send in your prompts. This one I found difficult and I don't really like it, so let me know if you do.

* * *

_"Merlin gets turned into a kitten, Arthur looks after him not realising its Merlin."_

"Stop following me!" The King yelled at his feet, a little meow answered and he groaned before storming into his chambers "Merlin!" He cried as the little kitten followed him quite happily. Arthur quickly scanned his room; the errant manservant had disappeared yet again- probably in the tavern. He sighed and turned back to the kitten who was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Shoo" He said half-heartedly. It stayed where it was but cocked its head.

"Nooo…. I'm not looking after you. I don't like cats." The cat ignored him and crept towards him. Arthur sighed and fetched the thing some water. He placed the water in front of the kitten and dropped his hands down to his sides in helplessness.

What did he do now?

The kitten sniffed the water and then sat back down, the ungrateful thing! Arthur decided to ignore the thing and leave it for Merlin to sort out later; he dropped into his chair and began his work.

It was a few hours later that the thing jumped into his lap and curled up. It took him a few more hours till he felt comfortable stroking it.

"Maybe you aren't so bad." Arthur mumbled tiredly "I don't know where Merlin is, he'd find you a home. He's nice like that." He murmured to the kitten, it perked its ears up in recognition of Merlin's name. "You'd like him, everyone likes Merlin." Arthur informed it, stroking it behind the ears. He paused before adding "I like him too." He said "He's my friend, but you can't tell him that." Arthur lifted him until he was nose to nose. Maybe cats weren't so bad after all.

He dropped the kitten back into his lap and threw his head back in laughter; he was talking to a cat! He the King…

He went to bed that night with the kitten on a cushion beside the bed, when he awoke the kitten was gone and the cushion in its rightful place. Even though he hadn't wanted the annoying thing around, he couldn't help but miss it now it was gone.

Groggy from sleep he looked up into Merlin's giant grin. "Rise and shine sire!"

That was one annoying thing he could do without. He threw the pillow over his head and willed sleep to return to him.


	7. The Promotion

I kind of took this one, adapted it then ran with it cackling to myself. Send me some angsty prompts- I think I'm being too nice to the guys, time to be cruel to them!

* * *

"After a terrible day Merlin gets an unexpected surprise from Arthur"

Merlin hurt, everywhere. His legs hurt, his body hurt even his head hurt.

He walked stiffly as he slowly shuffled down the now deserted corridors, the weariness that followed a hard battle seeping through him. He still had to help Arthur.

Merlin yawned and dragged his protesting body into Arthur's study where his master was slumped over his desk.

Merlin didn't have time to complain to himself at the fact Arthur was managing to get some rest because the King jumped awake at the sound of the door closing.

"Merlin?" He asked through bleary eyes "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's my job Arthur" Merlin said pulling his King to his feet.

"But we just had a battle, I thought you'd have gone to rest. I wish I could have." Arthur grumbled looking forlorn at the sight of the papers on his desk.

"I had things to do." Merlin said shortly, fighting away the memories of blood and death from Gaius' makeshift hospital. He had already emptied his stomach this past hour, he didn't need it to happen again.

"Merlin, I wanted to talk to you." Arthur said rubbing his eyes and perching himself on the desk.

"We are talking." Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I think it's time to make some changes around here."

"Oh right?" Merlin said barely paying attention as he gathered the dirty dishes into one corner of the room, Arthur observed him through tired narrow eyes.

"I realised today that I expect you to fight in battles but yet I don't give you any recognition for your help." Merlin's back stiffened "It's not fair."

"It is what it is sire, there would be no where I would rather be."

"I know. I can't make you a knight. I thought about it but you're rubbish with a sword." Arthur said almost to himself "But I have to do something." He paused "I think I'm going to make you my advisor."

"What?" Merlin said in shock "You can't! I'm a servant not a noble."

"Merlin you do the job anyway. Merlin, please don't fight this- I'm trying to reward you. For all the times you saved my life. Don't think I didn't see that blow you took for me earlier." Merlin blushed at Arthur's chiding tone.

"Arthur I can't." Merlin said in shame, how could he receive such an honour when he spent his life lying to him?

"If it's about your magic, it doesn't matter." Arthur waved it away nonchalantly.

"What? You know!" Merlin screeched.

"I think I've known for a while now." Arthur smiled "I just had a little trouble connecting the dots. I'm not mad Merlin, I'm promoting you."

"What…I don't…"

"Just go with it Merlin." He clapped his friend on the shoulder and headed to the door before turning back "Get some rest; your first day of the rest of your life starts in the morning!"

Merlin smiled the first real smile in a long while.

* * *

A/N Review and send in prompts, pretty please with knobs on?


	8. Wishing for another way

**SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERS**

**So I made a fic last season 'Inside this head of mine' where I drabbled from the series. I'm going to do a few of these from this series.**

**So yeah, Gwens thoughts.**

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Guinevere sentenced the girl to death. It wasn't the end she had hoped for but there was only so much she could do.

It was the law. Treason was punishable by death- as it should be.

The girl's personal reasons had no place in the court. Gwen was queen. She had to make this decision.

She was not weak in mind or spirit.

She was the Queen of Camelot and the punishment must fit the crime. Her husband and friend could be dead.

It didn't mean that she didn't wish it was another way.


	9. Yet Again

**Prompt from Josh4eva3: Gwen discovers an amulet in her washing load. Not sure whether it's enchanted or not, she puts it down on a window ledge, meaning to come back for it later. And the rest is up to you...**

I took yours and went crazy, the last episodes left me with feels for a certain two characters, erm this was the result not my best work. But hey-ho what'dya know. :)

* * *

Gwen rubbed her back absently before bending to finish sorting the washing. She dove her hand into the bag and jumped when it closed around with something cold and metal.

She pulled the object out with a frown.

It was an amulet, a blood red jewel in the centre. She couldn't help but shiver. She placed it on the windowsill and wiped her hands down the front of her dress as if to wipe the feel of it off. She bit her lip.

It wouldn't be safe to carry it around; god knows what powers it could have and why it was in the washing. Leaving the rest of the washing Gwen ran to find Gaius or Merlin.

Leaving the amulet casting an eerie glow along the corridor.

It was Gwaine who stumbled across the Amulet. He wasn't drunk exactly, but let's say he was a little merry.

"What do we have here?" He mused picking the thing up. He couldn't fault its beauty, but somehow it felt wrong… dark.

He pocketed it lest some unsuspecting person should find it. He could feel the coldness instantly penetrate his clothing as he staggered to his room, falling asleep fully dressed the amulet in his pocket.

He awoke to a banging headache, the cold floor numbing his body- wait cold floor?

He opened his bleary eyes and stared around the barren cold room. It looked almost like a cell, the door had numerous blots and there was no window. He raised himself to his knees as the door banged open.

"Well well well. Not exactly who I wanted, but you'll do." The cruel lips smiled. Gwaine gasped in horror and fear.

Not again. Not her again.

"I'm getting tired of meeting like this Morgana." He gasped, her eyes flashed and he slumped back to the floor- dead to the world.


	10. Enough

**Enzonia: Gwaine gets Merlin drunk. Hilarity follows. **

**I have to say I didn't really do the prompt how you wanted, angst came forward instead of jokes. I will do the prompt at a later date how you want it. :) Although I do have a drunk Merlin fic 'Of Tankards and missing eyebrows' if you fancy checking that out. **

* * *

"Merlin, Merlin." Gwaine mumbled "You're drunk." Gwaine laughed like he'd told the funniest joke in the world. Merlin didn't seem to agree.

Somehow Gwaine had convinced Merlin to come let off some steam in the tavern after another particularry violent argument with Arthur. Gwaine had cottoned on to the fact that Merlin was feeling down and so forced him into the tavern and got him drunk.

Well Gwaine always felt better after a drink or ten!

"I don't do drunk."

"Of course you do drunk! You're drunk now!" Gwaine shouted gleefully.

"No! Last time I was drunk I started to fly." Merlin said worriedly through his mouthful of ale.

"Ale always makes me feel like I could fly Merlin. Like I could leap from the tallest tower and survive!" Gwaine rocked his chair back staring at the still sullen face of his friend. Drink hadn't improved anything.

"I could do that though." Merlin murmered. "I can do anything and Arthur treats me like a moron." He brushed at his eyes angrily. "I've had enough." Merlin rose shakily to his feet and started lunging for the door.

Gwaine sat in shock for a few seconds while his brain caught up. Then he was on his feet and running for the door. A few tables and moving stools caught him unawares and almost tripped him.

"Merlin… Merlin wait." Gwaine panted holding his bruised leg. His friend leant against the wall, his hair falling across his face as he stared at the ground.

"I'm done. That's it I'm done." Merlin sank to the floor. "The dragon said, Gaius said… but it doesn't matter. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. Why doesn't he care?" Merlin's tearful eyes rose to Gwaine's "Why can't he see what I do for him? What I've sacrificed for him? I could do anything… be anyone."

"Merlin, he does care." Gwaine said slowly, he wasn't used to these situations and he had no idea what to do. He had no idea what to say.

"Doesn't. Doesn't. He told me today, and yesterday."

"He's just stressed with the borders, he'll be better in a few weeks."

"That's not good enough!" Merlin screamed. "I don't deserve any of this."

"No… you don't Merlin." Gwaine admitted sadly.

"I'm going." Merlin stood, slowly and carefully one hand clutching his belly. "Don't stop me." Merlin said as soon as he saw Gwaine open his mouth. "It's not for good. And I'll still be watching, when you need me just call."

"Merlin, how will you be able to hear me?!"

"Just go with it." Merlin smirked before he stumbled into the night leaving Gwaine alone, confused and very drunk.

* * *

Poor merlin! Reviews? :) ENJOY TOMORROWS EPISODE UK PEOPLE. Sorry to those who can't get to see it live :( xx


	11. Pesky Children

_a/n Sorry about the mega long wait. So hopefully, this will appease you..._

* * *

Pesky Children

It wasn't that he meant to be annoying or irritating or both. It just seemed he couldn't help it. Every time he was in the middle of the council, or writing papers it seemed his son was causing havoc.

It wasn't that he was naughty or that he was bored. He just enjoyed creating a fuss, especially if it meant his father had to come down and tell him off. Whilst this boisterous behaviour was encouraged during his training sessions (with a wooden sword) his behaviour towards the staff and the guards and his disregard for the fittings in the castle was simply unacceptable.

So the King stormed out in a fury, his son had let every single of their horses out which had caused a great stampede through the busy courtyard. One potter had broken a leg and a servant had narrowly missed being trampled.

It just wasn't acceptable.

He found him just where he expected, on the field behind the training area crouching in a bush. He yanked him to his feet.

"What is going on with you? I can't leave you for two hours without you trying to kill our citizens." The boy winced. "Answer me boy."

"Felt like it," the boy shrugged.

"That's not a good answer, tell me now."

He looked away purposely avoiding his fathers eyes. "Father, it's not important. It was a foolish act, I'm really sorry."

"As you should be, but I want to know why you committed such a foolish act," he paused, "please Arthur."

"You're never around and I don't have a mother and Morgana only visits in the summer..."

"You did this because you were bored?"

Arthur flushed and a sense of shame washed over Uther as he looked down at his young son. Arthur had no one to talk to when Uther was busy, which lately had been constantly since Olaf had decided to visit.

Uther fidgeted before pulling his son closer to him. " I'm not busy this afternoon, once the horses are rounded up, how about we go for a ride. We haven't been in a while and it's about time you learned to canter."

"Thank you" Arthur passed a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes and nose.

* * *

_A/N Review? Please? Thanks for reading!_


	12. Age

A/N I'm trying to get back into writing, hopefully this will help get my muse back. If you have any prompts or suggestions please let me know!

* * *

Age

It was dark when he returned to Camelot's walls, the oppressiveness of the castle had never felt more apparent to Merlin than today.

The large archway loomed over him, and he stood for a moment in it's great shadow. Camelot had always been his safe haven, but now it felt strange. It was no longer his home, time and pain had changed that. Everyone he loved were behind those walls, but it didn't matter.

It wouldn't be the faces he remembered, they would be sunken and weathered by age. Grey hair hanging where beautiful brown locks once were. Age pulling them into the abyss like it had for so many of his friends. Yet he was unchanged, unweathered and still as young as when he left this city thirty years ago.

How many of his friends have died will he hid nursing old wounds at the lake? How his friends must have missed him and wished for his return. They had needed him, needed him to reunite the land with magic, to sweep in the new age.

Merlin had failed them. He had failed them all.

With one last longing look at his old home Merlin turned and walked away.

* * *

A/N Just a little one today, hopefully I will find some inspiration and be able to write some longer ones. Thanks for reading!


End file.
